Articles having surfaces that can be written, wiped clean and rewritten have been made from a variety of materials offering various combinations of properties. Common examples include certain label materials, dry erase articles, note papers, and rewritable tabs for file folders.
Dry erase surfaces are fairly ubiquitous. Glassy or porcelain surfaces have been replaced by melamine or non-porous, hydrophobic coatings, thereby reducing weight. When such surfaces are marked by conventional dry erase markers and then erased after a short time (such as a day or less), they maintain something close to their original condition; however, such markings build adhesion to the surface over time, becoming difficult or even impossible to remove by wiping with a dry eraser, a condition often referred to as ghosting.
Dry erase markers are not as cost effective as their non-dry erase counterparts, and dry erase surfaces remain relatively expensive.
Improved and/or alternative rewritability options continue to be desired. Filing folders with tabs which are marked to identify contents of the folder, hanging file tabs, name tags, notebook covers, drawers, bins, and the like all are examples of surfaces that often require rewriting but which are generally not amenable to use of a dry erase surface. Unfortunately, such surfaces do not accept writing from a satisfactory breadth of writing instruments, do not wipe clean easily, typically tend to degrade when wiped, etc.
A continuing need exists to provide such articles with rewritable surfaces thereon that exhibit improved rewritability. Specifically, rewritable surfaces that are robust, durable, flexible, receptive to being written upon by a variety of marking implements, and easily and fully cleanable for reuse continue to be desirable. Surfaces that include printing markings which complement or assist the marking process by a user are additionally desirable.